Don't Forget
by KellyTheLovatic
Summary: After Sonny and Chad break up, Sonny and Chad find Demi Lovato's album, Don't Forget, relate-able. Basically, it's SWAC after "New Girl." Rated T for safety. It's more fun to listen to the song while you read. My first story! Please R&R!
1. La La Land

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or La La Land.**

**1. La La Land**

Sitting on the couch of her living room, Sonny Munroe opened a box of her old stuff from Wisconsin. She dug through scrapbooks, cameras, and little knick knacks until she found what she was looking for—a poster from a magazine of Chad Dylan Cooper. She'd had the poster on her bedroom wall above her bed since she was twelve. Sonny had forgotten about the poster when she came to Hollywood, but since the breakup, she searched her entire apartment for anything that had Chad on it.

"Mackenzie Falls, 'the number one tween show,'" Sonny mimicked. Sonny's nostrils flared like they do when she's pissed. She was about to tear it in half when she saw something was on the other side of the page. "Demi Lovato? Why does she look so familiar? I think I have…" Sonny rummaged through the box and pulled out a CD, "Don't Forget." Sonny smiled, remembering Christmas 2008 when she received the album. She had listened to it obsessively until she lost the CD. Sonny grabbed the disc and sprinted (as much as one can sprint in high heels) to the stereo system. She squealed when she recognized the first notes of "La La Land."

_I am confident_

_But I still have my moments_

_Baby, that's just me_

Sonny chuckled to herself for what had happened the last few weeks. She could go out on stage confidently for _So Random!_, but at The Patio, she froze when she saw Chad in the audience. "No, Demi, it's not just you. It's me too," Sonny said quietly.

_I'm not a supermodel_

_I still eat McDonald's_

_Baby, that's just me_

Sonny started dancing, getting into the music and humming along.

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything_

_Because of where I had my start_

_And where I made my name_

_Well, everything's the same_

_In the La La Land machine_

Sonny belted the chorus. True, she had started comedy on her own website on a show she created with Lucy, but Sonny was accepted by almost everyone in Condor Studios. Well, except Chad, who now avoided Sonny at the studio. Sonny sighed. She missed Chad. Despite what she told her friends, Sonny was not over Chad. She missed the spark when they kissed; she missed the "Good" "Good" "Fine" "Fine" arguments; but most of all, she missed the guy that held her now fragile heart. Sonny sighed again. The feud between So Random and Mack Falls had been mended when Channy was together, but since the breakup, everyone was enemies once again. Back to revenge sketches and glares in the cafeteria.

The cast of _So Random!_ had the summer off because they had just finished the season, and everyone went their separate ways. Sonny planned a little GNO with Mel, her neighbor, and Mel was to call Sonny at five after she got off work. The "moo" of Sonny's phone sounded, but it was only four in the afternoon. "Hm…maybe Mel got off early!" Sonny thought out loud. She was surprised when she grabbed her phone and a picture of Chad was smiling at her. The only thing she couldn't eradicate of Chad in her life was his contact information in her phone. She answered warily.

"Hello?" Sonny said, trying not to sound eager or thrilled.

"Sonny? Is that you?" Chad's voice replied, making Sonny's heart flip when he said her name.

"Yeah, it's me. What do you want Chad?" Sonny spit bitterly.

"I just want to talk, Sonny. I want to apologize," Chad said, trying not to choke up. "I miss you, Short Stack."

Sonny gasped. "Fine, we can talk, but I only have an hour."

"That's all I need. I'll be at your apartment in five minutes!" Chad hung up before Sonny could say no.

"Fine. See ya," Sonny said to herself, wishing Chad would say "fine" back.

**So this is my first story that I actually want to commit too. Haha. I've been watching a lot of SWAC lately and lamenting its end on twitter (KellyTheLovatic), and I said to myself, "You know what, self? Go write what happens next!" so I am! Please review, it makes me feel special(:**


	2. Get Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Get Back or SWAC. If I owned SWAC, I would invite Demi back because yesterday she tweeted that she misses it. I miss it too, Demi. :[**

**2. Get Back**

Chad Dylan Cooper was elated and nervous at the same time. Why? Sonny had given him one hour, and he needed five of the sixty minutes just to drive from the studio to her apartment. Fifty-five minutes for him to win his Sonshine back.

"Think, Chad, think! You have less than one hour! How are you going to get her back?" Chad shouted at his reflection in his dressing room mirror in frustration. "What does Sonny love? Cheese…comedy…music….MUSIC! That's it! I'll write a funny song about cheese and perform it for her and—wait, I can't write a good song in five minutes. I guess I'll just bring my acoustic guitar and improvise at her apartment," Chad decided, "and I'll pick up a cheese basket from the cafeteria! Yeah-hah, CDC is back!"

Grabbing his jacket and six-string, Chad whipped his dressing room door open. Then his phone rang; Chad smiled when he saw Sonny's face pop up on the screen. "CDC," Chad answered.

"—and I don't know if I even want him to come over. Part of me wants...wants to get back together, but part of me never wants to forgive him. He hurt me. Mom, I don't know what to do. Tell me how to fix this!" Chad faintly heard Sonny say.

Chad ended the call, disappointedly realizing that Sonny had accidentally butt-dialed him. But then Chad grinned at her words, knowing that if even just a fraction of Sonny's heart belonged to him, he had a much better chance of winning her back.

Chad picked up a cheese basket—which was actually called "the Sonny"—from the cafeteria and hopped into his convertible. Flipping on Radio Disney (yes, Chad Dylan Cooper, Hollywood's bad boy listens to Radio Disney), he instantly recognized the song as one he had learned on guitar a few years back. Chad grinned, knowing exactly how he would get his Short Stack back.

Chad parked his car and ran (like a girl) to the door, guitar on his back and cheese basket in hand. He had a plan, but he needed time on his side, and he wanted to see Sonny** [A/N: I accidentally typed Demi instead of Sonny there :]]**as soon as possible. Nodding to the door man, Chad entered the elevator, but immediately exited when he realized the stairs would be faster.

Upon reaching Sonny's floor, Chad walked to the door, attempting to catch his breath. He was about to knock when he heard voices inside-and more than voices. Sobbing.

Chad, being the caring ex-boyfriend he is, flipped. "Sonny? Sonny, are you there? SONNY! Open the door! Are you alright? Sonny!" Chad screamed, pounding on the door with all his might.

Chad started to lift his foot to kick the door down when the door opened. But Chad was shocked when Connie, not Sonny, answered the door.

"Sonny, honey, it's him," Connie said over her shoulder.

Realizing they had been talking about him and that Sonny was in the room, crying her eyes out, Chad took a deep breath and said, "Hi, Ms. Munroe. Is Sonny ok?"

"Hi, Chad, come in. Sonny's right here on the couch," Connie replied, stepping aside so Chad could enter.

Chad's heart broke all over again when he saw Sonny's tears.

"Sonny, what's wrong? Sonny, please tell me," Chad said, throwing down the cheese basket and grabbing Sonny's hand.

"Chad?" Sonny murmered.

"Yes?"

"Let go of me."

"I'll just leave you two alone," Connie told them before going to her room.

"Sonny, you said we could talk," Chad whispered, reluctantly releasing Sonny's hand.

"I don't wanna talk, Chad."

"Please just give me a chance," Chad pleaded.

"Fine."

"Fine," Chad couldn't help but say.

Sonny just glared at him.

"Sonny, I came to apol-are you even listening to me, Son?" Chad asked.

"What? Sorry. I don't want to talk right now."

"Then, m'lady, I will sing for you..." Chad said and then mentally slapped himself for using her nickname.

Chad grabbed the guitar and began to play the song he heard in the car: Get Back.

After he finished the song, Sonny glanced up at him, unable to conceal a small smile.

"I didn't know you are a Lovatic, Chad," Sonny commented.

"Well, you don't know everything about me. But the song speaks for me, Sonny. I wanna get back with you. You are the only one I want. And you were the first one I fell for. Please, I need you. I'm so lonely without you," Chad said, hoping Sonny would forgive him.

"Chad," Sonny paused, "I don't know what to say. You've hurt me before. How do I know you won't hurt me again?"

"Sonshine, I promise to let you have your moment in the spotlight. I don't like this 'normal,' where you avoid me and our shows hate each other. Just give me another chance," Chad begged. " I'm not gonna lie, Sonny, I've been a mess. Do you see my hair?"

Sonny smiled, realizing she wanted to get back, too.

"Well..." Chad breathed.

"Well..." Sonny mimicked.

"Sonny, will you take me back? I've missed you, Sonshine," Chad said earnestly.

It seemed like forever before Sonny answered.

"I've missed you, too, Egg Whites."

"So can I take that as a yes?"

"You can take that as a maybe," Sonny winked.

Suddenly Chad leaned forward and kissed Sonny. He pulled back quickly, realizing he might've lost his last chance.

To his surprise, Sonny leaned forward and kissed him back.

"You can take that as a yes."


	3. Trainwreck

**Disclaimer: Same as before, I don't own SWAC or Trainwreck. Sadly.**

**Also, Slinky Flower the Lovatic, you'll just have to wait and see what I do with the songs(:**

**Now, back to the story!**

**3. Trainwreck**

Chad and Sonny sat on the couch of Sonny's apartment, just catching up on what happened during their time apart from each other.

Sonny grinned to herself, surprised at her good fortune. In the past hour, Chad had called, saying that he wanted to talk. Then he showed up at her apartment with a cheese basket and his guitar. After playing one of Sonny's favorite songs, "Get Back," he had kissed her.

Ah, yes, Sonny Munroe was a hopeless romantic. She imagined what would happen when she told her friends that she and Chad were back together.

Tawni would look in a mirror to figure out how she feels.

Nico and Grady would ask if they could make a sketch about the break up.

Zora stay in her sarcophagus and not care.

Mel would want to double date with Grady-who, by the way, had asked Mel out just yesterday.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sonny yelled, looked at the clock. "Mel gets off work in three minutes! Chad, you have to go now!"

"Why? What's going on?"

"We're having a girls' night tonight."

"Without me?"

"Chad. It's a girls' night. For girls. Not you."

"So why do I have to leave now? Why not wait until she gets here?"

"Because I'm a mess right now! Look at me, Chad! I'm a trainwreck!"

Chad looked at Sonny, his Sonny, who looked beautiful without even trying. Considering she had been sobbing 30 minutes prior, Sonny looked pretty darn hot in Chad's eyes.

Sonny stood up, so Chad did the same.

"Sonny," Chad wrapped her in a hug, "you look stunning. You always look beautiful."

Sonny leaned into Chad's chest, still not believing his words.

"Chad, you have to say that. You're my boyfr-" Sonny stopped herself, scared that she had almost used the word too soon.

"Sonshine, I don't have to say that. I need to tell you because it's true," Chad whispered in her ear, making her giggle. "Sonny," Chad started. "I need to ask you something."

"Yes, Chad?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Cyad asked.

Sonny looked into his face, and brown doe eyes met blue ocean. "Chad, I'm a trainwreck. I come with baggage."

"You're a trainwreck, but with you, I'm in love," Chad breathed and closed the gap between them.

Jut then, a cow started mooing.

"What the-oh, my phone!" Sonny exclaimed. "It's Mel!"

"Well, answer it!"

"What?" Sonny cried.

"Give me the phone!" Chad directed.

Sonny reluctantly handed him the phone. Chad pressed the answer button and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Sonny spoke up after an awkward pause.

"Hey hey, Son-nay!" Mel's peppy voice came through the speaker.

Chad smiled, glad that Sonny had a friend who was so similar.

"Guess what?" Mel continued.

"Um, you were making a strawberry banana smoothie when some ninjas held you up, but you threw the banana peel at them and they slipped, and now you're getting a key to the city for bravery?" Sonny said, always the jokester.

"OMG Yes! How did you know?" Mel replied incredulously.

"Wait, are you serious?" Sonny asked.

Mel laughed, "Of course not, silly! Actually, Grady visited me, and we're going out tomorrow night! Maybe if you can find a date, we can double date!"

Sonny looked at Chad, who was shaking his head vigorously.

"I'd love to! In fact, I already know a date!" Sonny replied, much to Chad's dismay. "See you in a few!"

"Ok, bye!" Mel squealed excitedly.

"Bye!" Sonny ended the call. "So, Chad, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Well, I was gonna go to this party and I needed a plus one. I was kinda hoping that you would be the one for me," Chad blushed upon realizing what he had said.

"Well, do you think we could bring Mel and Grady? Mel hasn't really been to a Hollywood party yet!" Sonny asked hopefully.

"Sonny, I don't know if-"

"Pwease, Chaddy?" Sonny pouted.

Chad sighed, "How can I say no to that? But Sonshine, make sure they behave themselves. I don't want everyone to think I've gone soft!"

Sonny frowned. "But you are soft, Chad! To me, at least."

"That's because you're my Short Stack," Chad hugged Sonny again. "But since Mel is just about here, I should go."

"Fine," Sonny sighed.

"Fine," Chad retorted.

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" Sonny asked with a smile.

Chad gave her a quick peck on the lips. "We're great."

Chad grabbed his guitar and left without another word.

Sonny ran to her room to freshen up. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and almost began to cry again. Her mascara had run down her cheeks and her eye shadow had smudged, yet Chad had still called her beautiful.

"I have the best boyfriend ever, don't I?" Sonny asked her mirror-self. She fixed her make-up and brushed her hair.

Walking into the living room, Sonny spotted the cheese basket and decided to keep it in her refrigerator. From the kitchen, she heard a knock on the door.

"Sonny? You there?"

"Mel!" Sonny opened her apartment door and hugged Mel.

"Well, aren't you all sunny today!" Mel smiled, pleasantly surprised.

"Hehe, yup! Now let's go so you can tell me how Grady asked you out!" Sonny exclaimed because she hadn't talked to Mel in person in four days.

Sonny and Mel grabbed their purses and started wandering the streets of Hollywood.

Mel began to tell her story, "Well, I was just getting off work when I literally ran into Grady. I started to apologize before I realized it was him. We started walking and talking and it was totally natural. And then we went in the park and he sat me down on a bench and said wanted to go out with me. And of course I said yes!" With every word, Mel's smile grew.

"Aww, that's really sweet, Mel!" Sonny commented. As much as she wanted to tell Mel about Chad, this was Mel's moment. Selfless Sonny, as always.

The two giggled for awhile before Mel brought up the double date.

"I'm so glad that you'll double date with me and Grady! It's gonna be so much fun! So, who are you gonna bring anyway?" Mel asked Sonny.

Sonny hesitated. Besides Connie, Mel would be the first one who knew about Sonny and Chad. "Well," Sonny started, "I'm bringing Chad." Sonny waited for Mel's reaction.

"Chad? As in, your ex?"

Sonny looked at Mel and nodded.

"OH MY GOSH! Sonny! That's great! Tell me what happened!" Mel exploded.

Sonny explained how Chad had called Sonny and then came to her apartment. But, she didn't tell Mel about the song or kisses or how Chad had called her beautiful. Some things were too special to share, even with a friend as close as Mel.

But Mel understood that. She hadn't told Sonny exactly what she and Grady had been chatting about-getting Sonny and Chad back together. But now that they were once more a couple, Mel had no worries.

Even though she had only recently met Sonny, Mel felt that Sonny was like a sister. They talked on the phone a lot, texted, and hung out in each other's apartments. And Sonny was a frequent flyer to the Patio just to say hey to Mel.

Speaking of the Patio, Sonny had performed twice there since "What to Do," and she was strongly supported by her friends-even Tawni-every time. So far, she had performed an original song, _"_Separate Ways," and covered a Demi Lovato song, "Trainwreck." Chad hadn't tried to sneak in since the first one, but rumor was he watched _So Random! _weekly new episodes and the reruns.

Sonny and Mel walked around Hollywood to their favorite hang-out.

The frozen yogurt/music store, Moos and Moosic. Unbeknownst to Sonny, Tawni and Zora were having a girls' night there, too.

Zora spotted them right away. She whispered, "Tawni! Look!"

Not realizing Zora was being quiet, Tawni said loudly, "What? Wher-OH! HEY, SO-"

Zora clamped her hand over Tawni's mouth, trying to hear what Mel and Sonny were talking about.

"...double date...party...Chad..." Zora heard Sonny say. Sonny saw Zora and Tawni and waved, "Hey girls! What's the dilly?"

"Oh, you know, just getting yogurt and music!" Tawni squealed.

"What are you two up to?" Zora questioned.

"We're just hanging out, a G-N-O," Sonny replied.

Zora scanned Sonny's and Mel's body language. They seemed a bit too...happy. "What are you all smiley about?" Zora asked.

Sonny and Mel looked at each other, wondering if this was the right time to tell Zora and Tawni about Grady and Chad.

Sonny decided it was. "Well, Chad and I got back together!" Sonny grinned.

"Really?" Tawni whipped out a mirror. Typical.

"That's cool, Sonny. But it doesn't explain why Mel here is so happy," Zora wondered out loud.

"Oh...well, I have a double date with Sonny and Chad tomorrow."

Zora and Tawni looked at Sonny and then at each other. It was very clear that Grady was falling for Mel and planned to ask her out. "Um...with whom?" Tawni spoke for Zora and herself.

Mel hesitated, a wide smile from ear to ear, and then replied, "Grady!"

All four girls squealed, happy for their friends.

Sonny and Mel waited for Tawni and Zora to ask for the stories, but Tawni didn't care and Zora was too young.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Sonny and Mel finished what they needed to do at the shop and left.

"So...I'm actually going to a Hollywood party? Like, for A-Listers?" Mel asked Sonny once they were back on the street.

"Well, yeah. But you have to play it cool while we're there. Otherwise, Chad won't want to double date with you two again," Sonny explained.

"Oh, I totally get that. Don't worry, I'll be cool. No promises for Grady, though. I'll talk to him about it."

"Well, considering how smitten he is with you, you could get him to jump into Lake Michigan in January," Sonny laughed.

Sonny and Mel continued chatting until they reached Sonny's apartment and said their good-byes.

"So I'll text you tomorrow with the details. I'm so excited! This is gonna be so fun!" Sonny smiled.

"Ok! See ya!" Mel left.

Sonny walked into her bathroom, looked in the mirror, and smiled. She was sincerely excited for the party tomorrow. And she had her Chad back. Needless to say, she fell asleep smiling.

**So I hoped you liked this chapter! **

**Quick question: Should Grady and Mel be Mady or Gel? **

**Reviews are always appreciated!(:**


	4. Party

Disclaimer: I don't SWAC or Party…yet(:

Wow! I can't believe I already have 14 reviews from three chapters! You guys are great!

I'm so sorry I didn't update this sooner! School started up again from winter break and then I had a ton of homework every night. Next week I have finals, but I will try to update!

By popular vote (two), I will refer to Mel and Grady as Melady.

4. Party

Chad was chilling in his dressing room, trying to decide how to announce that he and Sonny were back together when he heard a knock on his door and a tentative, "Chad?"

He swung the door open, expecting a Falls staff member or an extra. Instead, Grady stood in front of him. "Hi, Chad," Grady nervously waved.

"What do you want, Random?" Chad uttered, obviously annoyed. Just because he loved Sonny doesn't mean he loved her friends.

"Well, um, I'm—I mean, you—no, wait—"

"Just spit it out already!"

"Ok, I'm taking Mel out tonight, and Sonny said—"

"Oh, right! You're going on a double date with us! So, what's the problem?" Chad questioned.

"I've never been to a 'cool' Hollywood party. I don't know what to wear," Grady mumbled, "so can you help me?"

"You want me to pick out an outfit for you?" Chad laughed.

Grady flushed bright pink with embarrassment.

"Oh, um, yeah, I'll help you," Chad said, laughing to himself.

"You will? Thanks, Chad! You know, maybe you're not such a bad guy!"

"Bad guy?" Chad's face fell, crestfallen.

"I mean, after you and Sonny bro—"

Chad interrupted, "But we're back together now, so I'm not a bad guy. Got it?"

Grady nodded, trying to stay on Chad's good side. "Got it."

"Well, then, let's get started! I still have to get ready, too, you know!" Chad exclaimed.

Chad and Grady headed to Grady's dressing room, and on their way, Chad literally ran into Sonny. He gave her one of his signature grins, the one that made her insides melt. In return, she flashed one of ear-to-ear smiles, giving him butterflies in his stomach. Ah, young love.

Grady opened the door to his dressing room, and Chad gagged. Empty pizza boxes. Rows of comic books. Plastic action figures. This place was a pig sty.

"Change of plans, Grady. We're going shopping," Chad declared. Anything to get him out.

"Oh, ok," Grady less-than-enthusiastically complied.

"To the mall!" Chad yelled dramatically, grabbing his keys and running to the parking lot.

Meanwhile...

Sonny relentlessly tried on outfit after outfit. "What outfit do I wear to a 'cool' party," she complained to herself, "and more importantly, what outfit do I wear now that Chad and I are back together?" She whipped out her phone and dialed Tawni's number.

"Hello!" Tawni answered.

"Hi Tawn! It's Sonny."

"Hey Son! What's up?"

"Well, I need your advice on this outfit-"

"Where are you?"

"In our dressing room...?" Sonny figured the call had been dropped because she didn't hear Tawni reply. Suddenly, the dressing room door burst open, and a panting Tawni entered.

"Hi...lemme...catch...my breath."

"Wow, Tawni, I could have just sent you picture of what I was wearing. You didn't have to run here," Sonny told her friend.

Tawni finally replied, "Well, then I wouldn't have been able to tell what's hot and not. I'm doing you a favor."

"Ok," Sonny smiled, "what do you think of this one? It needs to say cool, but not arrogant; in a serious relationship, but still fun; and back together with Chad, but not desperate to get back together."

Tawni faked gagging. "That says, 'Put me back in the closet before the paps get a picture!'"

"I...I thought it was cute."

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, when will you learn? Don't worry about it because we are going to the mall!"

Sonny's phone vibrated, indicating that she had received a text message.

Two new messages

Sonny unlocked her phone, eager to see what they read.

From: Chad

Hi Sonshine! Just so you know, I'll pick you up at six so we can have dinner together, and then we'll pick up Grady and Mel at 7:30.

Sonny quickly typed a reply:

To: Chad

Sounds good, babe! I can't wait to see you! Love you!

Sonny then read the second message:

From: Mel

Hey, what's the plan for tonight?

Sonny replied,

To: Mel

Chad and I are picking you and Grady up at 7:30 and then heading to the party.

While she was replying to Mel, Sonny received another text.

From: Grady

Help me! Chad's dragging me to the mall to find an outfit! D:

Sonny laughed. As much as Chad claimed to dislike her cast mates, he was still nice to them.

To: Grady

We're headed to the mall right now too! See you there! haha :)

"Ok, Tawni, let's go!" Sonny yelled at her roommate, planning how she could "run into Chad" at the mall.

Tawni squealed, psyched to go shopping.

At the mall...

"How about this store?" Tawni pointed to a small but expensive boutique.

"How about no?" Sonny replied. She knew the clothes there were too fancy or too immodest for her liking.

After going through at least eight more stores, Sonny spotted a dress in the window of a store she had never noticed before.

Before Tawni knew Sonny was gone, Sonny was in the store, dress in hand, and sprinting to the dressing room.

Tawni was about to follow Sonny into the store she believed Sonny entered when she spotted two blonde guys she didn't really want to talk to. But the guys saw her before she could disappear, and Tawni didn't want to make a scene.

Chad and Grady walked over to Tawni. "Hi Tawni! What are you doing here?" Grady greeted.

"Um, it's the mall. It's a public place," Tawni retorted, obviously annoyed. Then Tawni's ringtone for Sonny went off, which was "Me, Myself, and Time." "Hello? Sonny? Where are you?"

Chad couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, but if Tawni had asked Sonny where she was, that meant that Sonny was here with Tawni.

"Ok, I'll be right there," Tawni ended the call. "Bye, boys!" Tawni muttered, running into the store that Sonny said she was in.

Grady began to follow Tawni before realizing that the store was for girls-there were dresses, bras, and shoes everywhere. Thankfully, Chad stopped him. "Grady, don't go in there. It's not cool for a guy to do that," Chad explained, trying to avoid further humiliation. "Besides, she's probably getting an outfit for the party. Speaking of which..."

Three hours later...

Sonny was in the dress she had seen at the store while Tawni was talking to the boys. Though she was disappointed that she had missed Chad, Sonny knew this outfit was worth it-even Tawni agreed that it was perfect. The dress was strapless, pale pink, and cut off three inches above her knee. She matched it with a white three-quarters sleeve cardigan. Her chestnut hair was down, but Sonny dressed up her head by wearing silver chandelier earrings. Her make-up was light and natural, and it brought out her brown eyes.

It was 5:30, and Sonny waited for Chad in her dressing room.

Chad, on the other hand, was still at the mall with Grady, trying to find the right shirt. Annoyed, Chad finally went into his favorite store, grabbed a random shirt in Grady's size, and bought it. He drove to the studio, speeding even though a ticket would slow him down more.

Chad knew what outfit he would look good in. But "good" wasn't enough for tonight. Tonight, he was nervous. He ended up wearing a light blue shirt, navy blue tie, and khaki pants. Chad took a deep breath and walked to Stage 3, right to Sonny's room. Chad hadn't told Sonny that dinner meant meeting his family.

At 6:10, Chad and Sonny were in Chad's car.

"Sonny, did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?"

"Maybe three or four times," Sonny giggled.

"Well, you look beautiful," Chad looked over at Sonny and said just loud enough for Sonny to hear, "I love you."

Sonny smiled, "I love you, too."

They rode in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Sonny asked, "Chad, where are we going?"

"Well," Chad began, "we're going to my house for dinner."

Sonny realized that she had never been to Chad's house. She was pretty sure he lived in a mansion, but she had no idea where it was.

"Oh."

"And...my family is going to be there," Chad nervously stated.

"Oh."

"Is...is something wrong with that, Sonshine?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just...I've never met your family. I'm kinda nervous, Chad," Sonny explained.

"Well, don't worry, I'll be right next to you the whole time," Chad reassured her, trying himself to stop worrying. He grabbed Sonny's hand and squeezed it, knowing that his family would love her. He pulled into his driveway, and Sonny looked surprised.

"This is your house? I thought you lived in a mansion," Sonny commented. Chad lived in a house-two stories, a few windows, and a garden gnome out front.

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me. Come on, let's go inside."

"Wait, am I too dressed up?"

"Of course not. I told my family to dress up too, so you'll fit right in."

Chad got out of the car, opened Sonny's door, and interlocked their fingers. Hand in hand, they walked up to the front door, and it swung open before Chad even grabbed the doorknob. A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes stood in front of them. She wore a black skirt and a white frilly blouse.

"Hi! I'm Chad's mom, Kristy. You must be Sonny," the woman introduced herself, smiling. "Come on in."

"Thank you," Sonny entered.

"Henry, dear, Chad's home," Kristy called up the stairs. "And he brought Sonny!"

"SONNY MUNROE IS HERE? Ahhh!" A little girl ran up to Sonny and hugged her.

"Sonny, this is my sister, Ella. She's a huge fan of So Random!" Chad explained.

"Aww. Hi, Ella. I'm Sonny. How old are you?"

"I'm six years old. I'll be seven in twenty-two days," Ella grinned.

Sonny's heart melted. This adorable child, Chad's sister, was a mini version of Chad, but in girl form. And she was a fan!

"Well, happy almost birthday, Ella!"

Then a man with dark brown hair and a proper mustache came downstairs and put his his hand out for Sonny to shake. "Hi Sonny. I'm Henry. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Sonny shook his hand, still holding onto Chad with the other.

"Sonny, this is my step-dad, Henry," Chad told Sonny. Chad saw Sonny's eyes glance at him, but she didn't say anything and smiled. "I believe that we are still missing someone. Ah, here he is. Randall, this is Sonny. Sonny, this is my step-brother, Randall."

"How old is he?" Sonny mouthed to Chad.

"Thirteen," Chad formed without sound.

Randall had dark brown hair like Henry, but his eyes were bright green. Henry's were brown.

"Hi, Randall. I'm Sonny Munroe," Sonny gave Randall a warm smile.

"I know who you are, Sonny. Chad talks about you all the time," Randall replied, returning the smile.

Sonny got the feeling that Randall wasn't acting like usual, but after an awkward pause, Kristy said, "Well! Dinner's ready, so let's go eat."

They walked into the dining room, Chad and Sonny still holding hands and trailing behind everyone else.

Sonny looked at Chad like she was going to ask him something, but instead she kissed his cheek. "They seem lovely, Chad."

They sat down at the table, and Chad and Sonny finally released their hands, just to rejoin them under the table.

At first, Sonny was quieter than usual, but she was soon in her element, cracking jokes. Everyone genuinely laughed, and soon it was 7:10.

"We have to go now, Sonny." They were supposed to pick up Grady and Mel in twenty minutes, and Chad knew it only took ten minutes to get to their apartments. But he also wanted to talk to Sonny alone.

"Oh! You're right. Well, it was nice meeting all of you," Sonny smiled, standing up to leave.

Everyone said their goodbyes, and Chad and Sonny left.

Once they were back on the road, Sonny finally broke the silence. "So, you have a step-family, Chad?"

"Yeah...Henry married Mom four years ago, right about when I began working on The Falls. They got engaged before I even auditioned for Mackenzie, so fame had nothing to do with their relationship," Chad explained.

"Chad...are you ok?" Sonny asked, noticing Chad's eyes beginning to water.

"What? Yeah, it's just...sometimes, I miss my dad."

"Chad, you can tell me anything. You know that. What's wrong?"

"My dad...he...he left us. Me and my mom. It was the three of us for eleven years. When he found out they would be having another kid, he bolted. Said one was more than enough. It's my fault he left, Sonny. It's all my fault."

Sonny made Chad pull over. She held him in her arms while he sobbed. "Chad, I know what it's like to lose a parent. My dad died when I was eight." Chad looked at Sonny. She continued, "he...he died in a car accident. He died, but I lived. I just had a broken arm."

Chad calmed down, but tears still ran down his cheeks.

"Chad...we don't have to go to the party if you don't want to go. But then I have to text Mel and Grady and tell them," Sonny said when the clock read 7:25.

"No, we said we'd double with them. We'll double with them for the party," Chad said quietly.

"Then I'm driving," Sonny demanded.

"What? But...but...fine," Chad sighed.

They switched seats, and Sonny drove to her Mel's apartment complex. But that point, Chad had fixed himself so only Sonny knew he had been crying.

Chad and Sonny switched seats while they waited for Mel to come out. By the time she did, it was 7:40.

Chad drove to Grady's apartment and then to the party, which started at 7:30, and arrived at 8 on the dot.

Chad and Sonny were immediately recognized upon arrival.

Paparazzi began shooting questions at them like bullets.

"Chad, is it true that you and Sonny are back together?"

"Sonny, did Chad beg you to take him back?"

"Are you just friends or are you back together?"

Chad smiled at Sonny, who was beaming. Grabbing her hand, Chad whispered in her ear, "Ready?"

Sonny nodded slightly, but Chad still saw it. He knew that if he answered any of the questions, the paps would twist his words, which is why his plan was ingenious. He had asked Sonny about it in the car, and she had believed it would work.

Channy was going to do what very few dared to do in front of the cameras.

Chad grabbed Sonny's face and kissed her hard on the lips.

A collective "ooooh" was heard from everyone-paparazzi and celebs alike.

When Chad pulled away, he could tell from Sonny's expression and the questions being asked that his plan had worked.

Channy walked into the building, once again holding hands, and Melady followed behind. Melady quickly disappeared into the crowd, and everyone kept coming up to Chad and Sonny to say hi.

There was something strange about the way everyone was acting. And their breath smelled funny...almost as if-

"Chad!" Sonny grabbed his arm. "The punch is spiked!"

Chad looked around. He had been at parties where people snuck alcohol in before, but he never drank any of it. He saw what it did to the other people. And these people were definitely drunk. "You're right. Don't drink anything, Sonny."

"Chad, I think we should leave. This isn't a good place to be, and we can't really talk here."

"Ok, let's go."

"Wait, what about Mel and Grady?" Sonny realized.

"Text them, try to figure out where they are."

It wasn't hard to figure out their location without texting them. Sonny looked toward the food table, and there they were, camping out by the chocolate fountain.

They were acting a little strange too. A little too friendly with each other.

"Chad? Is it possible to spike a chocolate fountain?" Sonny gasped, hoping it wasn't true.

"Well, I guess it's possible...oh no. No no no no. You don't think..." Chad replied.

Sonny and Chad ran to their friends. It was too late-Grady and Mel were drunk off chocolate. Chad grabbed Grady and Sonny grabbed Mel, pulling them away from the fountain.

Mel and Grady stumbled, but Sonny and Chad pulled them to the car.

"Chad, we can't just drop them off at their homes if they're drunk," Sonny stated. Mel and Grady were out-of-it in the backseat, not aware of anything.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? It's not our fault that they ate the chocolate fountain," Chad argued.

"I don't know what to do! I guess we should just...drop them off at their apartments and hope they can take care of themselves. It's no like you knew the fountain would be spiked, right?"

"Of course not! And I would've told you and your friends if I had known!"

Sonny sighed. "You can drive to Grady's house first. Make sure he makes it inside and then put him in his bed. The last thing we want is someone to find him passed out on the floor."

"What are you going to do?" Chad asked.

"I'll stay here with Mel and make sure she stays here."

"Don't let her throw up in my car!"

A sound made them turn around in their seats.

"Too late?" Sonny apologized.

Chad groaned. His perfect night with Sonny was going all wrong-almost as wrong as their first date.

Chad got Grady settled and then Sonny got Mel settled.

They were back in Sonny's apartment and sitting on the couch when Sonny felt obligated to apologize, "Chad, I am so sorry about how tonight went-well, the party. I really enjoyed meeting your family. Thanks for...for trusting me. It's not easy to tell someone about family."

Chad smiled a toothless smile, more like an upside-down grimace. "Sonny...was it my fault he left?" Chad said quietly.

Sonny leaned into Chad's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault at all, Chad. Your dad left because he's a jerk. Look on the bright side: now you have Henry and Randall."

"Ha! I wish it were that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I get along with Henry just fine, but Randall...we aren't usually on good terms. He doesn't like me. He thinks I replaced him when Henry and Mom got married. He likes to pick fights about everything. That's why I haven't introduced you to my family until tonight."

"Chad, I understand. It's not your fault that he feels that way. It's just been me and my mom for so long, and if she got remarried, I would probably feel replaced as well. He'll come around. Just look at us. We used to fight all the time! And now...I love you, Chad," Sonny snuggled as close as she could to her boyfriend.

Chad kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too, Sonshine."

That was the last thing Sonny remembered before slipping into sleep.

Mrs. Munroe came in at midnight and was about to tell Chad to leave when she saw them both asleep, cuddling on the couch. She quietly left the room, not wanting to ruin their peaceful slumber.


	5. On the Line

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or On the Line. Or Nick Jonas's voice. I love him in OTL. And his background vocals in Get Back are so hot. Oh my gosh. *dies***

**I really dreaded writing this chapter. If you know the album, you know why. I love this song, I just hate where it is on the album.**

**5. On the Line**

Chad awoke with a warm, breathing blanket on his shoulder. Wait, that wasn't a blanket - that was Sonny. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, so Chad stroked her chestnut locks, gently tucking her hair behind her ears. He enjoyed the comfortable silence until his phone vibrated on the couch next to him.

**New Message**

**From: Skylar**

**Where r u?**

Chad checked the clock on his phone, realizing he and Sonny were late for rehearsals. "Sonny...Sonny, wake up!" Chad gently shook his girlfriend from her sweet slumber.

"Five more minutes," Sonny mumbled, whacking Chad's face for "snooze." She blinked, realizing she hadn't come close to her alarm clock. "Oh...sorry. Hi there." She quickly pecked his lips.

Chad wanted to deepen the kiss, but he knew that Mr. Condor would be pissed if they didn't show up soon. "Sonshine, we're late for work! Come on," Chad said urgently.

"What? What time is it?"

"Umm...10:21."

"What? I was supposed to be early today to work on the Check-it-out Girls with Tawni! Great, now I'll be checking out of the sketch!"

"It's fine, I'll just tell Marshall that it was my fault."

Sonny smiled gratefully, but Marshall wasn't her main problem. "Chad, I'm not worried about Marshall. Mr. Condor is going to fire me if I don't get there soon!"

"Well, you know, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if he did..." Chad shut his mouth, quickly realizing he had been thinking out loud.

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't think I should be an actress?" Sonny grilled.

"Well, if you got fired, you could join us real actors on Mack Falls," Chad smiled hopefully.

"Real actors? Really, Chad, really?" Sonny glared.

"I mean, um...I love you?"

"Get out. Now."

"But Sonny!"

"Go!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Chad grinned at the flirt-fight. Just like old times. He turned to leave but Sonny stopped him. "Wait, Chad, I need a ride. Can you drive me?"

"Depends...are you still mad at me?"

"Depends...are you sorry?" When Chad didn't answer immediately, Sonny narrowed her eyes to slits. "Well, if you're not sorry, then yes, I'm still mad."

"Fine. I'll give you a ride. All I'm saying is Mackenzie wants a new love interest," Chad winked.

"Chad, I'm not leaving my show. Okay?" Sonny said exasperatedly.

"Well, how about guest star? I just want to spend more time with you, Sonshine."

"Then leave your show. Join So Random."

"I'm sorry, what? Have you lost your mind?"

"Oh, so it makes so much sense for me to leave my friends, but you can't leave the Falls? How exactly does that work, Chad?"

"I, um..." Chad was at a loss for words.

"You know what? I'll just walk to work."

"Sonny, don't do this. I'll give you a ride."

"Chad, I really, really don't want to do something I'll regret, so I will walk to work. Alone."

"Sonny, please-"

"Just go, Chad!"

Chad sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this battle. Battle? Battle means...break-up. "Sonny...are we breaking up?"

"What? Of course not! I just don't want to cause it, which I will if you don't leave right now. See ya later." Sonny pushed Chad out the door, slamming it in his face.

"Ouch!" Chad yelped.

"Sorry!" Sonny screamed sarcastically.

"Ugh. I love you!" Chad yelled through the wall.

"I love you too!" Sonny shouted angrily.

Just then, Connie came into the living room. "Hey...what's going?"

"Nothing...it's just...nothing," Sonny sighed.

"Well, it sounded like something."

"Mom, I can handle it, ok?" Sonny said, clearly agitated.

Connie sighed. Raising a teenage daughter on her own wasn't easy.

Chad her the whole conversation from the hallway. Sonny hadn't realized that he never left. He glumly plopped down each step of the staircase. He was driving to the studio when his phone rang. "Hello, Mr. Condor," Chad cringed, aware that his whole career was on the line.

"Mr. Cooper, your rehearsals started forty-five minutes ago. Where the hell are you?" Damn. He was definitely pissed.

"I'm very sorry, sir. I slept late, but I'm on my way now and it won't happen again."

"It'd better not," Mr. Condor hung up angrily.

Chad sped to the studio, making the trip in three and a half minutes instead of five.

Rehearsals went smoothly, and Chad was in a good mood, so he walked to Stage 3 to find Sonny. He entered the prop house to find Tawni, Nico, and Grady, but no Sonny.

"Chad."

"Chad."

"Chad."

"Randoms. Where's m'lady?" Chad answered.

Tawni spoke up, "Oh, she didn't call you?"

"Umm...no? Should she have?"

Nico replied, "Let's just say that you're not welcome over here until further notice. Kay?"

"What do you mean? You know what, I'm just gonna call Sonny right now and fix this." Chad whipped out his phone and speed-dialed Sonny's cell phone.

"Hello," Sonny's voice crackled.

"Hey Sonshine! What's wrong? Why aren't you at work?"

"Work. Ha!"

"What happened?"

"Mr. Condor called me while I was walking. I...I lost my job, Chad. I'm no longer a member of So Random."

"What? But you have to be! You're a comedian!"

"Why can't I be more than a comedian, Chad? Listen, I'll just look at other studios. And if I can't find a job, I guess I'll go back to Wisconsin. I gotta go now, Chad. Love you," Sonny hung up.

"Go back to Wisconsin?" Chad thought out loud.

"What?" the Randoms yelled in unison.

"This is all my fault. I have to fix this," Chad groaned. He stormed to Mr. Condor's office, ready to give him a piece of his mind. He was about to pound on the door and demand entrance when he realized something very important. "If Sonny's not a Random anymore...then she can join the Falls! That's it!" He politely knocked on the door with a proposition.

"Ah. Mr. Cooper. Come in, come in," Mr. Condor greeted. "Well, what do you want?"

Chad cocked his head. Why did he have to want something to be in that office? Well, it was true. "Well, sir, I came to ask you something."

"And that is...?"

"Well, you fired Sonny Munroe today, but her tardiness was completely my fault."

"What are you saying? Do you want to be fired as well?"

"No, I was just thinking that maybe you could rehire Sonny. As I'm sure you know, the ratings for the Falls drop if Mackenzie keeps the same love interest for more than three seasons. And Sonny kinda needs a job."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you should give Sonny another chance on the Falls."

"Hmm...interesting. You do realize that if you or she mess this up, you will both lose your jobs. I'm not afraid to replace Mackenzie. However, you could be onto something. The ratings for the Falls and So Random did increase once you and Miss Munroe started dating," Mr. Condor pondered.

"So," Chad began, "does that mean that Sonny can join the Falls?"

"Well...fine. Just know that I'm watching your every move, so don't mess up."

"Thank you, Mr. Condor. You won't regret this."

"I already do."

Chad quickly walked to the door, suddenly very afraid of being unemployed. He quickly called Sonny.

"Hello?" Sonny answered.

"Hey Sonny! Good news!" Chad chirped.

"What did you do?" Sonny whined.

"I got you a job."

"What? How?"

"I talked to Mr. Condor. Welcome to the Falls!"

"Really, Chad, really?" Sonny sounded upset.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy about it! Now you don't have to move back to Wisconsin."

"Well, yeah, but...I don't know how to explain it. My home isn't the Falls. It's your home, Chad."

"Well, we can share. Sonny, this is going to be great. Just trust me."

Sonny sighed. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow. I'll pick you up. Early, even. This will work. I promise."

"Okay. Thanks, Chad. It was really sweet of you to do that."

"Well, I have my moments. It'll be great. I don't want to spend any more time without you, and now that we work together, I won't have to. I love you."

"Love you, too."

"Bye."

"Bye," Sonny hung up the phone and Chad listened to the dial tone.

Chad sighed. He knew this had to work. He knew this had to work. He had a rising suspicion that life was about to get much more complicated.

**So I know this didn't quite fit the song, but I didn't want to break them up again. At least I advanced the plot, so don't be mad. I already had to kill Sonny this week, and I didn't want to kill Channy, too. Speaking of which, I wrote a one-shot. Go check it out! It's called, "In Between." Thanks! **

**Reviews make me happy. :)**


End file.
